sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Boom: Fanon/Episode 4
This is the 4th episode of Sonic Boom: Fanon This Episode Focuses on Sticks & Fred Fox Plot Sticks adopts a disgusting pet that annoys the rest of the gang, even practically scares the wits out of Fred Fox, due to his fear of dogs. The pet turns out to be a robot created by Eggman. Buster (It's a seemingly nice day. A bull is about to lick some ice cream he got from the ice cream seller, but a burst of flame melts it. The ice cream seller flees. Sonic pops put behind the stand, pulls the bull to safety behind it, then jumps out, ready for action. The figures reveals to be a fireman with a flamethrower and a giant alligator with wrecking ball hands, It shoots a burst of flame at Sonic, but he dodges it and spins into the robot and the alligator. He spins into them again and bounces away.) Sonic: Dr. Eggman and Emperor Gatormill's monsters are running loose! Dr. Eggman: on a nearby bench Why does everyone assume every evil robot & alligator monster is ours? Sonic: off the Anti-fire Bot again I dunno. Experience? Captain Joseph: (Riding a big cannon) Yee haw! Ride em Cannon! Sonic: Joseph, what are you doing?! Captain Joseph: Using my Cannon Rodeo. (Fires a fiery cannonball at the robot and alligator) Jackson Piraka: Scarlet, Julie, grab buckets of water to put out the fire, Rico & Fred your with me taking out the Anti-Fire Bot & the Alligator Monster. Scarlet Skunk & Julie Centaur: (nods as they grab buckets of water & splashes them on the fire to put them out) Jackson Piraka: (begins to open fire at the Alligator Monster, with his Zamor Blaster) Fred Fox: (grabbing a cannonball, loading it onto Rico's Bomb Launcher) Fire in the hole! Rico Rahkshi: (launches a cannonball into the Anti Fireman Bot with his bazooka, damaging the flame thrower hose) Bullseye! Colonel Koopa: Stand clear! (He leaps up to avoid a burst of fire. Knuckles, armed with a large stick, and Amy, armed with her hammer, step up.) Knuckles: You're "fired", pal. Ha ha ha! Get it? (A burst of flame turns his stick to ashes.) Ah, I guess not. Amy: Shouldn't firemen put out fires? Emperor GatorMill: Ah, hello? That's the irony? It's the evil opposite of a fireman. (Sonic glares at him and Eggman.) Ah, uh... I assume... Scarface: Sonic! The Hammer Hand Gator is putting a baby walrus into a burning house! (Sonic races over and snatches the baby walrus away before the Hammer Hand Gator can do so, returning him to his mother.) Fred Fox: Jackson, Evil Anti-fire Bot is putting a kitten in a tree! Jackson Piraka: Get the kitten down, Fred! Fred Fox: You got it. (Quickly climbs the tree) Dr. Eggman: Go, evil fireman! Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks looking at him Okay, I admit it. It's mine. Evil robots are what I do. Why stop if you're good at it? Hammer Hand Gator is now shooting flames & slamming hammers at some of the other citizens. Sonic: This has gone on long enough. Scarlet Skunk: Let's roll. (Rico Rahkshi begins launching bombs at the hammers, destroying them, while Scarlet puts a cork on the Anti Firebot's hose while Sonic runs circles around Anti Firebot to tie it's own hose around the Firebot, which the firehouse explodes due to the cork.) (Meanwhile Jackson Piraka jumps up & let Julie Centaur Kicks him from the soles of his feet to actually give him a boost for him to use the momentum to tackle the unarmed Hammer Hand Gator at the stomach to the ground with a wrestling move called the "spear".) Jackson Piraka: (glares at Eggman & GatorMill, who is much more serious than the rest) Dr. Eggman: I, um... left the oven on. flees Colonel Koopa: What's taking Fred Fox so long? Fred Fox: (All scratched up from the cat, while being stuck in a tree) Uh, a little help? Captain Joseph: Sticks, can you get the cat down? Jackson Piraka: And Fred Fox too? Sticks: Aye aye, captain. (runs over to the tree and starts to shake it, terrifying the kitten) Fred Fox: (is shaken) Captain Joseph: Uh? Sticks? Sticks? Sticks! Sticks: What? Fred Fox: (falls flat on his back) GUAH! (A kitten lands on his head as he gets up) Oh no... (Got scratched by the kitten multiple times) AAH! Help! Help! It's clawing my face! (At Tails' House) Fred Fox: (has bandages on his face) Captain Joseph: Sticks, it's not a good idea to shake kittens out of trees. Sticks: I know the law of the jungle, trees are "No Kittens Zone". Knuckles: That's a real law? Scarface: (Facepalms, groaning) Amy: You should get a pet, it'll help you learn to love animals! Don't you think, Sonic? Sonic: Yes. Absolutley. Killer: Then you can take Sticks pet shopping right now. Sonic: No. Absolutley not. Fred Fox: Yes, please do so. I don't want another kitten clawing at my face again. It nearly taken out my other eye out. Julie Centaur: (sighs) We'll be waiting for you for your perfect pet. (At the pet store) Sticks: I hate cute, fuzzy and adorable. (Sees a pair of squirrels) See too cute, (a bunny) too fuzzy.. (And a trio of monkeys) So adorable. (Walks away with Sonic) Sonic: (yawns a bit) Stick shift: (hears something from the trash can & is in high alert) (peers inside & Notices something in the trash can and picks up a robotic dog) It's.. Oh it's.. Sonic: Disgusting? Sticks: The least objectionable option! love-at-first-sight scene ensures. Sticks: Aww, who's a little cluster-wuster? Buster: (barks) Sticks: I'm gonna name him "Buster"! Sonic: "Buster", the "Cluster"...? spray of slimy "drool" splatters on Sonic's face. Sticks hugs Buster close. Sonic is unamused Fred Fox: (comeing over to Sticks) Hey Sticks, have you finally chose your perfect... (Suddenly notices the Robotic Dog, Sticks is holding in her arms) ?! (Psycho shower music begins to play as Fred Fox is horrified by the robotic dog, having dark flashbacks to his past about being chased by bloodhound dogs & about the damage to his damaged right eye.) Fred Fox: (completely horrified with fear) MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER! (Screams hysterically as he begins running around in circles) Sonic & Sticks: ? Sticks: (notice Buster & quietly hides him behind her back with a nervous smile on her face, wondering why Fred is acting this way) (At Sticks' burrow) Amy: Sticks, when I said get a pet I didn't mean for you to come back with something so.... Sticks: Wonderful? Captain Joseph: Ew. Sonic: Sticks, are you sure you want to keep this "Cluster"? Sticks: Ahem. It's Buster. Finally I have a pet that dosen't disgust me. Jackson Piraka: Are you sure about that? Because he looks rather... Fred Fox: (hanging on the ceiling) Scary? Very very scary? Julie Centaur: He's been scared silly since you got this... Buster. Tails: Eww... Buster got slime in my fur! Sticks: That just means he woves you. Buster, getting slime around her mouth. Scarlet: Gross. Fred Fox: (frightened) Rico, Instrument of destruction? Rico Rahkshi: (regurgitates a baseball bat) Fred Fox: (grabbing a baseball bat) Ooh-hoo-hoo! Batter up! (About to whack at Buster) Jackson Piraka: Fred No! (Stops Fred) Fred Fox: (notices Sticks) What? He's looking at me the wrong way! (Amy is getting an ice cream cone from the Ice Cream Vendor, but Buster leaps by, eating it. Amy growls with annoyance. Buster leaps onto Sticks' lap, and Sticks starts petting it) (Sonic is running through the jungle. He sees Buster coming and manages to dodge a spray of slime, but slips on some slime on the ground and falls. Buster licks his cheek, leaving slime on it, much to Sonic's disgust) (Captain Joseph is cooking on the BBQ, he stacks a bunch of burgers and carries them to the table only to have trip over Buster and drop the burgers. Sticks picks up Buster and walks off as Captain Joseph facepalms.) (Meanwhile, Fred Fox is setting up numerous of traps out of fear & panic, trying to capture Buster, like net traps, box traps with cookies as the bait, snares & even a pit covered in leaves. While Fred spots Sticks & Buster coming & he quickly hides in the bushes & waits, until he heard lots of traps going off & Fred smiles as he heads out to check, but only to have caught the rest of Team Piraka, who were trying to talk some sense into Fred, with Jackson Piraka in a net, Rico Rahkshi hanging upside down in a snare, Julie Centaur in a pit & even Scarlet Skunk peeking out, in a box trap, trying to get a cookie from it. Before Fred could wrap his mind on what just happened, he was suddenly slimed from above by Buster, who is standing on top of a tree & jumps down into Sticks' arms. Dumbfolded, Fred Fox sighs in defeat as he falls down with a small thud.) (Knuckles is lifting weights, Buster'' ''suddenly appears, drooling slime on Knuckles' face. Knuckles loses control of the bar, and struggles to get out from under.) (Tails is working in his workshop, when a ball falls from above. Buster jumps down after it, bouncing the ball up into the air. It catches it, eats it, then sprays more slime at Tails, Tails looks annoyed). (At Meh Burger) (Everyone is at the table, all of them except Sticks are covered in slime and annoyed.) Rico Rahkshi: (mumbling in annoyance while trying to squirt oil on himself with an oil can to smoothen his gears from the slime) Sticks: Who's a hungry Cluster? Who's a hungry-wungry Cluster-wuster, huh? Tails: Would Buster like a french fry? I don't want any, THEY'VE GOT SLIME ON THEM! Fred Fox: (covered in the most slime) Sticks! Try keeping that Cluster of yours on a lease & away from me because he's nothing but a robotic mutt with a slime problem & I don't want to go blind with both googly eyes & eye patches because of him! Jackson Piraka: (wiping the slime off of himself with a towel) Look, I know that you have a pet around Sticks, but we're not just annoyed because of him, Fred has a fear of dogs because they've clawed his eye into a googly eye. Julie Centaur: All it does is regurgitating slime all over us & it had ruined good books too. Scarlet Skunk: (sadly) It got slime on the cookies too. Fred Fox: (sighs while shaking the slime off of himself, only to accidently splash more on the rest, minus Sticks) Whoops. Sorry. You get the idea. "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes